Château Jsudsu
Château Jsudsu is a large palace home to Jsudsu9988. Strangely, it is much bigger and better than the Keukenhof Castle, Swiss Ninja's home. History Jsudsu made Chateau Jsudsu about the same time SN made the Keukenhof Castle. It took about 500 workers to create the whole palace, which happened to be very impressive, and a competitor castle to the Keukenhof. Jsudsu resides there, as he also does most of his work in as well. It is evident that he is a supporter of the arts. Design The Chateau is huge, and has only three stories, a large garden, and a Keep. Almost all the rooms have Marble Floors. Interior The first floor starts out with the living room, which is where the Main Entrance to the Chateau is. The Living room's floor is made of Carpet, as it includes comfy seats, a couch, a TV, and a Computer. There is another door that leads into a Grand Ballroom, with a Marble Floor and Walls. It has a couple of paintings of Jsudsu, Swiss Ninja, Bellina, the Castle. There is also a Marble sculpture of Swiss Ninja in a Victory Pose, and a Chandelier. The Ballroom takes up most of the First Floor, so the next room would have the elegantly decorated stairs that go up to the upper floors.The Second Floor starts out (from the stairs) with a hall. This is the living quarters for Jsudsu...that includes his Bathroom, the Kitchen, several guest bedrooms, an office, a small private library (smaller than Swiss Ninja's), and his own Bedroom...which is at the end of the hall. His bedroom also comes with a balcony. Finally, the Third Floor has couple more Guest rooms with bathrooms, Some empty rooms for storage, and Jsudsu's Workplace, where he does his job. Exterior The Exterior is just as elegant as the Interior. The walls are white made of brick, with a blue roof. There are four turrets that have intricate spires on them. The Chateau is actually right abve a small river, which is why part of the Chateau has tunnels on the bottom to let the water through. The Garden surrounds the whole Chateau. The Keep is right next to the Chateau, although it's a seperate building. It is connected by the stairs going to the Main Entrance. Keep The Keep is also white brick with a blue roof turret. It really has no everyday use, but it is used as a safe haven for Jsudsu during an Invasion. Luckily, He had to use the Keep only once, during The Battle of Snowzerland in the Great Snowzerland War I. Garden The Garden of Jsudsu contains grass, miniature trees and flowers. There's also a fountain as well. The Garden also has a "Food Section" that grows fruits and vegtables. Involvement This is Jsudsu's Home, and it was first mentioned in the GSWIII. The Chateau was where Swiss Ninja announced his war plans at Jsudsu's Party. However, the Hochstadt Gang overheard SN's Plans and tried to make a run for it, but two of them where captured. Swiss Ninja did not follow through with his plans since the enemy knew about it. Tours Jsudsu doesn't like giving tours like SN, and does not allow anyone to come into the Chateau without an Invitation or if you are Important (Like Swiss Ninja). See Also *Jsudsu9988 *Geneva *Keukenhof Castle *Snowzerland Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Royalty Category:UCSN Category:Castles Category:Homes Category:Chateaux